Hell's King to Hellsing
by Okami-Taichou
Summary: It was just a small action, to other people, it would've looked like two Englishmen just being friendly as they passed one another in the streets of New York the going to lunch afterwards. Rated T just to be safe- one shot.


_**A/N: Before you get mad at me, this has been sitting in my head for a while and I really wanted to post it. There's no real time line in this for spn and I hope I got Crowley's character right.**_

 _ **disclaimer: I own neither Hellsing nor Supernatural. It'd be cool if I did, then I'd have gotten to meet Mark Sheppard and Crispin Freeman.**_

* * *

More often than not, Kings of the Supernatural word did not cross paths.

In fact, they tried not to cross paths, however, this was not the case when Crowley had met The Red King.

It was just a small action, to other people, it would've looked like two Englishmen just being friendly as they passed one another in the streets of New York the going to lunch afterwards.

* * *

The King of Hell had been wondering around New York when he saw it, a tall, almost lanky, man clad quite nicely in red and black. A charcoal suit and an intricately knotted cravat that was covered by a nice, full-length, red frock overcoat with a fedora of the same color that had a wide, floppy brim. To top it all off, the man also donned a pair of black leather riding boots and a pair of circular, heavily tinted, wire-framed orange sunglasses that hid his eyes. His hands were in his pockets of his coat and his dark hair framed his face as he looked over the heads and shoulders of the crowed for something, or someone. He knew this man, every king knew each other, whether they liked it or not.

The man's eyes locked with Crowley's own as he observed him, the two sizing each other up for a moment before the man crossed the street, making his way towards the King of Hell in a few quick strides, one of his gloved hands reaching up and removing his glasses, his red eyes slightly hidden under the shadow of his fedora but Crowley got the message and nodded just slightly before he started walking towards the man, taking one of his hands out of his own pockets.

"Ah, Mr. Cowley, how long it has been." The man greeted him, holding the gloved hand out for the shorter of the two to take and he did, gripping the white gloved hand firmly and shaking,

"Indeed it has, Mr. Tapes," He said in greeting, "Everything going well back in wonderful Great Briton?"

"Ah yes, nothing we can't handle." Tapes said, flashing the King of Hell a toothy grin only The Red King could do. Crowley dropped his hand before indicating in a direction down the street,

"Care for a bite? We can talk business over tea, I know a nice place," He asked the taller man. The red clad man nodded,

"Might as well, lead the way, Mr. Crowley."

* * *

The black haired man slid a slip of paper across the table to the King of Hell, making him look up and raise an eyebrow, "Strait to business, I see." He sighed, taking it and opening it. Cities in America and Canada were written down along with names of some people. His hazel eyes flickered back up to look at the man's red ones. Said man cleared his throat,

"I hear you've been helping two mortal hunters look for Vampire Ghouls, this should help them with their job," He explained the purpose of the paper to the other King, "Assuming you still plan on feeding them information."

Crowley's lips pursed into a thin line for a moment before his signature sarcastic smirk made its way across his lips, "Not much choice you're giving me, I see. Don't tell me that you're having trouble with your job?"

"No, it's faster if I allow them to take care of it," The other man sat back in his chair, crossing his arms, "I am a busy man, after all."

"Alight, I accept. Only because it's rare for Kings to seek out others unless they're in need of it," The tucked the paper away, "And you appear to be needing just that," he added before they both stood up, each placing the money for their drink on the table before leaving silently.

Crowley turned to the Night Walker, "Well, until we cross paths again, Sir Alucard Van Hellsing, King of Vampires." He said, leaving with that smile he always bore.

"And to you, King Crowley, Ruler of Hell."

Alucard also turned and walked into the crowd, vanishing as The King of Hell raised a hand to show he had heard and the two kings parted ways.

The No Life King, The Impaling Prince, The Warrior King, The King of Monsters.

Crowley took the paper out of his pocket and looked at it again.

To have Alucard the Emperor of the Damned ask him for help, that wasn't something that happened everyday.


End file.
